


First Chapters of My Fanfics (XD Sorry Puffballs)

by StrawberryDonutz



Category: Gravity Falls, Others (coming soon to a theater near you), Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Others (coming soon to a chapter near you), Others (coming soon to a theater near you) - Freeform, Short Chapters, Some Amnesia, Some Humor, Some Memory Loss, Some Plot, Some of everything, some gore, some ptsd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 19,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryDonutz/pseuds/StrawberryDonutz
Summary: Read the titleThe chapters with the most comments are the ones I'll post before the others (if... that makes sense)I'm sorry puffballs...Not really, only slightly





	1. A Lost Branch, A Gained Ally

**Author's Note:**

> Y'ello puffballs!
> 
> READ THE SUMMARY PUFFBALLS!!!

**Dip, Tad, and Starla= Used To Be In The Military.** **Dip Loses Limb; Arm is ehh, leg is gone.**

**_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_ **

  "TAD! DUCK!!!" Starla screamed. She was a fairly pale woman with unnatural white hair that faded to a pastel purple and (at the moment) dark brown, almost black, eyes. Her husband, Tad, did just that, dodging a few shots of bullets. A sudden silence cause both to freeze before turning to face a brunet, who's hands would've seemed to glow a dodger blue, which usually only those who knew of the supernatural could see. 

  Tad aimed at a few stragglers, eyes flickering about to see for anymore dangers as a glowing blue vine curled around his wounded side and quickly healed him. "Thank you Pi-Pines." He not back a cuss when he realized he was about to use the brunet's most hated nickname. Dipper nodded, healing Starla quickly as he started to aim and shoot a few more of the enemy. 

  "Tad, I've got a gut feeling we should start retreating." Dipper started off, mocha eyes scanning the field before him as he added more bullets into his gun. "Then again, it could be my paranoia..."

  Starla nodded, gently pulling the younger of the three back by his shoulder, careful to listen for any disturbances. The three of them started to crawl away, freezing and hurrying at times, before reaching a small wall near their camp. Tad made a hand motion for Starla to start moving. By the time she was at another wall piece, Tad was getting ready to move too. 

  A small flash of a vision cause Starla to shake her head and do a _'go-back'_ movement. Before Tad could react, Dipper had pushed him out of the way before an explosion happened right besides them. The small brunet let out a strangled cry, eyes squeezed shut in obvious pain as their elder man scurried back to pull the young adult out of the smoke and starting fire. "STARLA!!!"

  "I'M ON IT!!!"

  Dipper only heard small bursts of noise and conversation between the ringing in his ears and his fading consciousness. He managed to gurgle out five small words before he blacked out. "Love you... Mabes... forgive... me..." 

**_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_ **

  The ringing never stopped, but he felt an excruciating pain on his left side, almost as if there was liquid fire being pored over that side. A strangled grunt of pain came from him as he felt something bouncing him up and down, making the pain even worse. "Sto- stop... mov... movin'..." His words were slurred and on the verge of being incoherent. "Hu-hurts..."

  A few muffle words managed to reach the brunet's foggy mind. "Hol-... n Pine-... ple-" If the brunet had his eyes opened before, they were now closed and he was growing more exhausted over the pain. _Sl-sleep... tha-that's sounds... ni-nice..._

**_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_ **

  "HOL... ... ...OWN!!! HE'... ...KIN' IT WOR... ...OD DAMMI..." Dipper felt something stuffed into his mouth, causing his screams and yells to be muffled. _Wh-why... am I sc...screaming?_ His hands were holding something immensely tight. _What-what's with... with the p-pain?_ Something wasn't right. Before Dipper could even start to think over what was going on, a sharp pain from his leg caused him to black out once again. 

**_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_ **

  Dipper groggy opened his eyes, mumbling incoherently for a few seconds as he shook off the last strands of sleep. His eyes were hazy, most likely do to the pain meds for whatever happened to him. 

  "Pines! You're awake! Oh thank the Axolotls above!" A feminine voice sighed, Dipper closing his eyes and humming when he felt hands run through his dirtied hair. 

  "Mmnng..." After a few minutes of hazy peace, a sudden pain hit the brunet harder than his Grunkle with a baseball bat to a zombie. "A-aahhhh...!" He winced, trying desperately to move far away from the pain, but that only made it worse. "St-stop...! It hu-hurts...!" 

  Two pairs of hands ran over the area that the brunet was complaining about. "Axolotls, I forgot that he's almost resistant to the pain medicine." After a few minutes, the pain faded, and the brunet was huffing for breath. He opened his eyes, which he didn't realized were closed again, and spotted Tad running his hand through his dark hair. "How are you feeling Mason?"

  "Like Grunkle Stan thought I was a zombie and hit me too many times with that stupid baseball bat." Dipper croaked out, lifting his right hand and rubbing his face. He quickly remembered the explosion, and looked at Starla, who had her eyes closed in obvious thought. "How bad is the da-damage...?"

  She shook her head, opening her eyes so rose pink-red eyes meet mocha ones. "You almost lost two limbs Mason, you had a seizure- it's honestly a miracle you survived from the blood loss."

  "Almost..." Dipper's eyes widened, slowly moving to a sitting position. "Two... limbs..." He looked at his left side, noticing his right arm in a cast. "Starla, how _bad_ is it." He squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to see his legs. 

  She traced on his palm slightly, silent for a few minutes before responding. "You lost your left leg. Three inches below the knee."

  He opened his eyes before tentatively removing his hand from the woman's hands and removing the bed sheets. A strangled gasp left him, muffled by his fisted hand -which he bit in slight shock. There, replacing his lower left leg, was a bloodied, wrapped stump.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

  For almost two months, Dipper's left arm was numb and impossible to move. The first three weeks were awful, needing pain meds almost every hour (thanks to his strong resistance to them). After four months, he was able to use his left hand slightly, and at the six month mark, he could hold a crutch and put pressure on his arm without much pain. 

  As soon as he was able to use his arm for the majority of things, and use his new leg prosthetic without stumbling or tripping, he was sent back to the states with Tad and Starla. Mabel was the one to pick them up from the airport, hugging all of them and thanking every deity that she knew of that the three had returned alive. "You aren't going back! If you do, I'm sewing you to my side!" Dipper laughed weakly, pulling her closer and refusing to let go for a few minutes, his twin complying happily.

  The next few weeks were spent with Mabel and his friends fretting over him, Starla and Tad coming by at least one a week to check up on him, Wendy asking him how he's doing, and Stan bringing the special treat of ice cream and 'Greasy's Dinner' food. Ford decided to work on a small gift for the youngest Pines twin, even hinting at the brunet being able to handle more weight on his legs soon. 

  Now, they just needed to wait for the brunet to heal enough for nobody to have to worry about him going up or down the stairs by himself. 

**_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_ **


	2. Beautiful Trees, Deformed Triangles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beauty and the Beast This All The Way! Dip is Belle, Bill is Beast/Adam, The Henchmaniacs are the servants, Ford is over protective Grunkle who will kill the Beast! Different timeline and Universe! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'ello Puffballs!  
> I'm glad to hear (well, technically read) that you're enjoying my teenage-written stories (well, chapter) so far!  
> Well, I won't hold you back any more! Read on puffballs!

  One step at a time. Ducking around the small crowd. Getting some shopping done. And now, on a mission to reach the library before noon. That was Dipper's main plan, even though he knew he'd stop if anyone needed help, which was somewhat often. "Hey! Dipper! Mind helping me for a second?" 

  The brunet shook his head, a small closed lip smile on his face. "No problem at all Wendy!" He hurried and helped her with the large tree branch, bringing it into her family's wood shop. "Oh! You wouldn't happen to have my storage case done, would you?" The red head grinned and passed the short brunet a mahogany wooden case. He opened it and checked out the dividers and compartments, praising the red head when he found a few hidden compartments. "Thanks Wendy!" He passed her some silver bits before heading out. "See you next week!"

  "See you later Dipper!" She waved back, pulling out a saw, from under the work-bench, to cut the wood into separate pieces as he exited. 

  After a few bought groceries, Dipper finally reached the minuscule library he originally came out for. He opened the door and smiled at the crazy old inventor who was an old friend of his great uncle's. "Good afternoon McGucket!"

  "Dipper-boy! Ain't it nice ta see ya again'! I'm sorry ta say that no new bookies have a been brough' in." The old man shrugged apologetically. 

  Dipper smiled and waved a nonchalant hand, although an obvious look of disappointment passed him for a second. "It's fine, I'll just take... this one!" 

  McGucket squinted through his glasses, raising an amused eyebrow when he saw the book's name. "'Cryptozoology: Relations to Tales, Myths, and More.' Ya always get that-a one! I reckon I migh' as well jus' give it ta ya ta keep!" 

  Dipper's eyes widened at that. "Really? I couldn't..." Even as he said that, he pulled the book closer. The old inventor was sure he saw stars in the kid's eyes when he nodded. "Oh thank you! Thank you thank you thank you!" He let out a surprisingly girlish squeal, but quickly covered it with a low cough, although the smile on his face never faded. "Thank you."

  McGucket just shrugged nonchalantly and made a _'shoo'_ motion with his hand. Dipper didn't think twice when he walked out, running his thumb over the cherry red fabric and golden details of the cover. His great uncle had written three similar ones, but this one was written by Dipper's favorite author, and he always borrowed it at least one a month. 

  He waved to the few people he talked to, and smiled awkwardly to whoever he accidentally made eye contact with. Dipper Pines was known as Mabel's twin brother. The kind explorer. The hermit mystery hunter. He was also known for his extended explorations in the forest, lasting up to half a year inn said forest with little contact with others, excluding his twin that is. Everything in the mystery or exploration category, Dipper was known as that. 

  He passed by Gideon, a teen who had an obsessive crush on Mabel, but had ended up befriend them both after a gang almost destroyed the town. Now, he was head of guard and Mabel's personal assistant when it came to somethings, like color coordination and decorating, although he still did like her. "Dipper! I got the information Mabel wanted! Here, give it to her." The chubby albino smiled as he gave Dipper a small scrap of paper. "Tell her that it's a day's ride away and the fair is in three days, so she and Stanford should be able to go together."

  Dipper nodded and bid the teenager goodbye, hurrying back home so he could prepare everything for his next departure into the forest rather than the woods on the shady side of town. 

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

  "Dipper! Have you eaten yet?!" The brunet's twin sister, Mabel, yelled as she skipped into the small study. The male shook his head distractedly, writing down in the book he had been gifted earlier and putting a few things away in his new storage case. "Dip Dop, you need to eat. You're never gonna get rid of those thin-stick arms if you stay this malnourished." She tutted, revealing a small basket with food inside.  

  Dipper muttered an apology as he managed to rip himself away from the book. "I'm sorry, I just get so into my studies..." The older twin smiled and passed him a pre-made sandwich and a ripe, red apple. "Oh! Gideon said he got that information you wanted. He says that the fair is in three days, and it's a day's ride away."

  Mabel gasped in glee, jumping up and down in joy. "Oh! I better get packing then! I want to leave early tonight with Great Uncle Ford." She winked at her twin playfully. "I can get the shopping done, and since Great Uncle Ford's fair is tomorrow, we should be back in four days time." 

  Getting up, and taking a few bites of the simple lunch, Dipper got up and helped her and their Great Uncle pack for that night. 

  Ford smiled at the youngest Pines, already on their simple wagon with a few inventions from him and armfuls of colorful clothes from the brunette in it too. "Say Ma-Dipper, what do you want us to return with?"

  "Gold for me!" Stan laughed from within the shack which the Pines family called home. 

  Dipper snorted a laugh at that, but faced Ford with an easy smile. "You already know, but anything... _magical_ , even if it's just a book of spells." 

  Ford nodded as Mabel jumped onto the wagon, waving slightly with Waddles in her arms, as it was started. The wagon was an invention by McGucket and Ford, from when they were younger, and simply needed a good winding every once in a while for the wagon to move onwards. "Don't worry brother of mine! We'll be back with presents galore! Now take care of Gompers for me, will you?" 

  He smiled and waved goodbye to his twin and great uncle. "See you in four days!"

  "See you then Dip Dop!" Mabel grinned and waved back enthusiastically. 

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehh? Ehh? You like-y?   
> Welps, let me know if I managed to misspell something or didn't grammar good!   
> Until next time! Love, Hugs, and Skittle Guns! CIAO!!!


	3. A Sapling And A Dream Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dip Is Turned Into A Toddler/ Infant/ Baby (no billdip. Non. No romance. Except Mable. Mabel is a flirt. Hands down. So is Bill. Except Bill isn't a romantic. He's just that one 'forever-single-and-proud-of-it' friend. Toddler Dip is too cute. BillDip (Friends edition) (no romance). No Regerts!

  "STOP THIS IMMATURITY BILL!" Stanford Pines yelled, one arm in front of his great niece and the other holding up a large, gun-like contraption. 

  Bill, now in a human-like form, sneered, lip curled over sharp fangs. " _I'm_ ThE iMmAtUrE oNe?!" A wicked grin creeped onto his features. "We'Ll SeE aBoUt ThAt!" He threw a large blue flame at the six-fingered man. Before the old scientist could move out of the way, the small brunet he knew as his great nephew pushed him away, receiving the hit. 

  Mabel let out a cry, quickly glaring at the demon and hitting him with her grappling hook, before hurrying to where her twin brother was. "Oh my gosh, Dipper!" She let out a horrified gasp at what she saw. "Oh my- oh my smile dip." 

  Before her was her brother alright, but he was a-a- "A TODDLER?!?!" Stanley Pines cried out, hurrying to the small child, who was currently trying to reach for his signature hat even though he was held back by the gigantic clothes. "Oh shoot, the heck am I going to tell your parents?! I'm so dead. You wouldn't be allowed to come back until you graduate!"

  Dipper let out a small string of mumbled words. "Gruh-gruh." He made grabby hand at his Grunkle, wide, doe-like, mocha eyes blinking up in curiosity. "U-up! Up!" Stan hesitantly pulled Dipper up, feeling off with how the brunet played with the bolo tie in slight interest. 

  A groan caused all four Pines, even Dipper, to turn and face the humanoid demon, who was bent over on the floor with a more -normal- human look. "St-stupid mortal body! Needing to recharge, and not being able to handle so much power in one hour. So weak!" 

  Dipper's eyes shone in interest as he tried to get off of his Grunkle. "O-off! Off!" Stan hesitated, but decided better to just pass the brunet to his sister. The toddler's eyes grew glossy, small sniffles leaving him. "N-no! No! No no no no no!" He made grabby hands at the demon, small tears rolling down his flushed, chubby cheeks. "Gruh-gruh! Gruh-gruh!" 

  Bill glared up at the child, sneering. "What? It hit Pine Tree?" He huffed, managing to get up. "But he's actually _entertaining_! The rest of you three are just too serious, not serious enough, or too conflicted with your position!" Dipper started to full blown bawl now, cheeks completely wet and cries a worrisome quiet sound. "Although, I suppose he is quite cute in this fragile form..." Bill raised his hand, a cyan blue fire appearing in front of Dipper and turning into a monarch butterfly made of blue fire. Dipper calmed down, although he still hiccuped of sniffles, and reached out for the butterfly. The small blue 'creature' landed on the child's hands and crawled up his arm before flickering away. 

  Ford watched the tender scene with calculating eyes, a plan already forming before he could even blink. "Bill, let's make a deal." 

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

  "No." Bill stated, shaking his head as he made another cyan-fire creature manifest and play with Dipper. "What do I get out of taking care of a dumbed down version of Pine Tree, a mini meatsack?"

  Ford huffed, repositioning Dipper so he would be laying his back on the older man. Currently, the brunet was 'reading' a picture book about monsters, looking away whenever one of Bill's 'creatures' appeared to play with him. "Well, first off, you're _obviously_ less powerful that before, so a deal can help you get a lot more power back. Second off, Ma-Dipper seems to have an affinity towards you. Third, and finally, you yourself seem to care about Dipper. If anything, making a deal would be a win for you."

  Humming in thought, Bill's good eye flashed quickly with a few images. "Alright Sixer, lay down your rules and limits." A glowing, cyan blue scroll appeared, along with a glowing electric blue quill and luminescent dark blue ink. 

  Ford smiled, glad that the usually stubborn being before him agreed to making a deal with him. "You're to be with us, and take care of Dipper, until you can get him back to his actual age and state. No harm is to come to anyone in town, or the creatures in the forest, and no deals unless they're not coming from ill intentions."

  Bill thought it over, before sticking his hand out. "As long as after this whole... _SiTuAtIoN_ , is over, you leave me alone."

  "If only you stick by the woods and don't cause any chaos to the town." Ford retaliated, pulling Dipper up slightly since he was slipping. 

  "Deal." They both quickly shook hands, a cyan blue fire crawling up their arms before dissipating. Bill's eye widened at the sudden surge of energy coming to him. "Ho _hoh_ boy!" Dipper looked up and put down the picture book before making grabby hands towards the demon. "Come on Pine Tree! Uncle Bill time!"

  Dipper giggled as Bill picked him up, arms straight forward and Dipper in his hands. "Buh-Buh!" The demon scrunched his nose slightly, causing the brunet to giggle more. "P-play! Play!" Bill looked at Ford, who nodded and led them towards the patio where they could play and he could supervise.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**


	4. Blue Scales, Gold Curtains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siren Dip Is Put On Display By Pirate ConMan Bill

  "MABEL!!!" A dodger blue siren screeched. His mocha brown eyes were narrowed on a magenta tailed siren, who was giggling and juggling the marble tablets that were held together with silvery, slightly rusted, chains and a lapis stone cover with a silver pine tree plastered on it. "I _NEED_ IT!!!" He had seen the ship nearby, and he was dying to take notes of it before feeding. 

  The magenta siren, who had long, curly, cinnamon brown hair and mocha brown eyes, giggled as she swam back to the blue siren. "Awe, come on brother of mine, I just wanted you to relax a bit." She pouted. "Unless, you don't wanna play with me and Waddles." Said puffer fish-pig swam up to the male siren and booped his nose with his own. 

  The male siren, who was the twin brother of the magenta siren, sighed before letting out a small laugh. "Okay, we'll play after I investigate and we feed." 

  The other siren, Mabel, grinned brightly and nodded before swimming off. "See you later Dipper!"

  The blue siren, Dipper, chuckled quietly before swimming up to the nearby ship. He carefully crawled up the side, using his claws to hold on tightly between the wooden boards. Once near the railing, he pulled himself over and behind a cluster of barrels. He looked over his shoulder to look around the wooden deck, expertly sketching with a thin dagger into one of the many marble tablets in his journal. 

  "C'mon Py, don't be like that! I'm sure Bill wouldn't mind letting you befriend the siren!" A deep, male voice caught Dipper's attention. The brunet' ear fin twitched at the voice as he quickly wrote down some notes about what he saw and about the humans on board. 

  A huff came from the same direction of the male voice. "Hec, we both know that he wouldn't let us even see the siren the first three weeks they're here!" An understanding hum came from the other in response. They had entered Dipper's field of vision, and he had started drawing them as quietly as possible. 

  The female was tall, much taller than anyone he's seen or had met so far, and skinny, with strawberry-blond hair. She had a light-brown colored eye, the other eye a gaping hole, and tawny brown skin. The male was short and stout, slightly pudgy, but obviously buffed. He had red hair, and a peachy skin color. His eyes were hidden behind thick eyebrows and mustache that were both umber brown. 

  All in all, they were quiet odd to look at. 

  As Dipper turned back around to continue writing, he heard the male pull the female into, what the siren could only assume was, a hug. "Py-"

  "I know, I know. I shouldn't be too surprised that that triangle wouldn't let me befriend a creature, or be protective of an innocent creature. I mean, I have soft spots too ya know! Just 'cause I like risking someone's life, particularly humans, doesn't mean I go out of my way to mentally torture someone. I'd rather physically torture someone I'm sure could handle it." She huffed and pulled away, pacing slightly. "And even then, I'd rather fight and make a game out of someone's chance of dying!"

  After a few seconds of silence, the male seemed to have pulled her back into a hug. "Better?" She whispered a soft _'yeah'_ before sighing and staying silent again. 

  Dipper sighed too, happy to know that at least the humans didn't have anything to regret so far in the afterlife. Even if he personally didn't like partaking in the hunt, he still enjoyed the stalking of the prey and learning about them and their ways. 

  " _What_ do ya think you're doing little one?" A high pitched voice asked as a hand pulled on the brunet's curls painfully and pulled him out of his hiding space. The siren breathed in sharply in pain, raising a hand to try and pry off the other's hand. "Oh. Well well _well_ , ya're a siren, huh? Guess there's no need to hunt ya out now. Let's get ya up and ready for port." 

  Dipper peeked at his attacker, surprised to know that the high pitched voice was from a slim male. The male had golden blond hair, almost a bumblebee yellow color. His skin was a tawny brown, much like the female's, but his seemed to be tanned and not naturally born. His eye was a blend of gold and light brown, the other eye possibly sewed shut under the black, triangular eyepatch. 

  "If ya're here, that must mean that others are getting ready to feed, huh? Well, I think we should start heading back. Can't have any crew members killed or eaten alive, right Pine Tree?" The blond man grinned maniacally, eyeing the fallen rock journal on the floor, particularly the pine tree on the cover. 

  Dipper managed to relieve some of the pain on his head before he took all the oxygen he had stored in his lungs and let out a shrill shriek. _'MABEL!!! CAPTURED!!! HELP!!!'_ He repeated a few more times before his air fully ran out. He was wheezing for oxygen, which his gills couldn't take from the salty air. 

  The blond human just laughed, dropping the siren before grabbing his tail and dragging him somewhere. Where, Dipper couldn't know since his vision was starting to fade. The man looked back, gold eye meeting coffee colored ones, and smirked. "Oh, by the by, I'm Bill Cipher, Captain of this magnificent pirate ship. The Mentis Scapi. Welcome aboard kid, ya'll be here a while." The last thing the siren heard was loud, maniacal laughter that seemed to echo ever so slightly. 

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**


	5. Dangerous Triangles, Smiling Flappers, Smart Pine Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1920's Mobster AU  
> (like _Silent Guns_ , but DipDop isn't mute)

  "DIPPEEEERRRRR!!!" A brunette, who had mocha eyes with chartreuse specks near the pupil, screeched. She had a hand holding a pair of black pumps and the other held a worn, yet cared for, grappling hook. 

  Dipper, the twin of the brunette, gasped for breath as he aimed the tranquilizer gun at the giant creature behind them. "I KNOW!!! I'M TRYING!!!" Managing to shoot a few darts at the creature, the brunet let out yelp of glee. "I GOT HIM!!! MABES!!! I GOT HIM!!!" He sounded shocked at the fact that he was able to manage such a thing, but he tripped and fell on his face as he cheered. "Sh*t."

  "You okay bro-bro?" The female twin, Mabel, asked as she slowed down and walked back towards her brother. Dipper raised his hand in a thumbs up as he let out an incoherent groan. "'Kay..." After a few seconds of silence, other than Mabel helping Dipper up, said brunette grinned brightly. "Well, do you wanna collect what you needed?"

  Nodding and brushing off his slacks, Dipper trudged towards the gigantic creature and carefully scrapped up some hair and blood samples, putting them in small bags and the into the side pocket of the lended tool belt. "We'll give it to Great Uncle Ford later, but I think we deserve some sweets after this." Mabel's grin widened as she nodded enthusiastically and started to drag her twin towards their favorite haunted store. 

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

  "Ma? Pa?" Dipper called out as his twin skipped towards the sweets and started hauling an arm full of them. "Mabes, I only have sixty cents." She huffed before putting away three quarters of what she was carrying. 

  Shaking his head, Dipper called out two more times before a familiar black haired girl came out. "Oh, hey Candy." The Korean girl smiled shyly at the boy, cheeks turning a slightly more vibrant pink. "I'm assuming that Ma and Pa are busy?" 

  As she nodded, Mabel returned with the candy before tackling the other girl in a hug. "Oh Candy Can! You wouldn't _believe_ what happened this time!" The brunette then proceeded to ramble about their monster hunt as Dipper counted how many cent they would waste and Candy put the multiple sweets in a small, simple bag. "Oh! Also, guess what Paz got me." Mabel then proceeded to wiggles her right hand's fingers. 

  "Is it _real_?" Candy asked, eyes wide as she looked at the gold ring that also had a large, bright pink diamond in the middle and two purple amethysts besides it. Mabel nodded, smile wide and giddy. "I suppose this means you're official?" The brunette nodded so hard her brother was worried her head would've fallen off. Candy sighed, passing Dipper the bag full of candy, and adjusted her large glasses. "I wish I was in a relationship like you two. And Grenda is off with her lord in some majestic castle..." 

  Giving the Korean girl a playful nudge, Dipper smiled as he passed his twin the bag. "I'm sure you'll get your man soon. You're still young, and at least you can still be an independent woman, right?" She nodded, mulling over the brunet's words. "Well, see you around Candy."

  "BYE!!!" The peppy brunette giggled, skipping off in glee as he twin followed after her. 

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

  "Mabel, this is a seriously bad idea." Dipper hissed, pushing his sister to walk faster. 

  The brunette waved nonchalantly at him, ruffling her hair slightly and dusting her already clean dress. "It's fine brother, don't fret so much! How about this." She stopped and turned to face him. "I'll stay with Paz for the night and then tomorrow I will help you and Great Uncle Ford with whatever experiment thingies you're doing. Okay?"

  Huffing, the younger twin opened his mouth to argue, but sighed and nodded when he saw the hope and excitement in his sister's eyes. "Okay... okay, you can stay with Pacifica for the night. But, I'm leaving one of the journals with you so you have no choice but to return it tomorrow."

  "Oh my gosh- THANK YOU SO MUCH BRO-BRO!!!" Mabel screeched, tackling her brother into a bear hug before skipping towards the nearby mansion, Dipper following and carefully watching her along the way. 

  Once she was safely inside with her girlfriend, Dipper started his trek back to town, deciding to go near the edge of the forest as he checked when he held inside his messenger bag this time. "Personal journal... tuba piece... pens... pencil... eraser... three dollars... record- wait, did Mabel put that in there?!" He checked to see if his most prized record, of the Icelandic band BaBa, wasn't broken or scratched. 

  Once satisfied, he put it away before fixing his hair, removing with dark blue cap with a white pine tree sewn in the front corner of the lip. As he was putting on his cap again, he felt someone pull him towards them by his upper arm, into the woods. Before he could protest or even defend himself, he felt a gun press onto his back and another person press one against his temple. 

  Freezing, Dipper held his breath, ears twitching and eyes flickers around for any indication of movement. "Mhh, seems like a city boy. Middle class, maybe verging on middle-high..." A chirp, high pitcher voice, stated slowly. Dipper could tell two things, one: it was actually a man, and two: he was probably smirking. "Let's keep 'im! Keyhole, do your magic."

  "Wha-" As the brunet was about to comment, he felt something's prick his arm. He had to assume about three needles were inserted into him, and he immediately started to feel drowsy. His hearing started to ring, and he honestly couldn't tell if he was off the ground or on it. As his vision darkened, of he closed his eyes, he swore he heard the word _'pine tree'_ and _'money'_. Maybe also the word _'attacktive'_ , but he might've been unconscious by then. 

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

  Dipper awoke to pure pain. It felt as if his skin was over lava, his veins were liquid nitrogen, and his bones were made of graphite. He cried out, only for it to be muffled by a gag. His hands were chained, as were his legs. He was laying on a bed, and each limb was chained up to a corner of the bed. He tried to move, but that made the pain worse. Groaning, he lifted his head, immediately seeing a dark grey door in front of him. The walls of the room were a bland, light grey and a dark grey nightstand was at his left side. 

  He had to lay his head back down since holding it up caused nausea and his headache to worsen. _F*ck._ As he squeezed his eyes close, he heard the door open and close. When he opened his eyes, he was surprised to see a blond -almost gold- man with deeply tanned skin and almost gold colored freckles. Said man also had one gold eye, the other one sewed shut, and a scar in the shape of a closed eye on his forehead. Dipper let out a mixed noise of shock and pain, causing the blond man to snicker slightly. 

  "G'd afternoon sleeping _beau_!" His voice. D*mn, it was to high, and... echoey! Dipper immediately considered it an 'acquired' sound. "You're handling the withdrawal pretty well, huh? Most people tend to go through shock by now, but then again, you seem to be in _a lot_ of pain..." He got a thoughtful look on his face as the door opened, showing a very short man with platinum blond bowl cut and pinkish colored freckles. "Oh! Keyhole! Did you bring it?" 

  "Yea-yes." The shorter man -Keyhole- nodded, seeming slightly anxious, and passed the blond a needle with a metallic pink substance inside. "Just inject it where you want him to be paralyzed. It lasts up to three moths, but at least two months."

  When Dipper heard that, he started struggling once again, gasping through the pain. Panicked cries left him as the blond smirked. "Get Xanthar, or Hectorgon. I can't risk permanently injuring Pine Tree over here." Keyhole nodded and hurried out of the room as the tall, blond man snickered slightly at the smaller brunet. "You sure are a feisty one, huh Pine Tree? I almost want to keep ya instead of doing ransom."

  The brunet struggled more, wrists and ankles becoming raw from the constant rubbing on the cuffs. The blond just laughed, playing with the twin's curls in slight interest until two men came in. One was abnormally tall, with deep dark skin, dark brown shaggy hair that caused a shadow over his face and made it impossible to see his facial features, and a multitude of pine tree and moss tattoos on his shoulders. The other was a short red-head, with a large dark brown mustache that covered his eyes and nose (but not his mouth), lightly tanned skin, and a simple black bowler hat with a teal strip on it. Both men were incredibly buff, although the taller had the beginnings of a beer belly. 

  "Boys, hold him down. I need access to his legs." The blond smiled, raising the needle and swirling it slightly. The two men quickly did as told, the shorter pulling Dipper's legs straight while the taller held his upper body down completely. Dipper cried out when the blond swiftly inserted the needle in various locations on his leg, from the top of his thigh (right under his hip bone), to the very tip of his toes. Soon, his legs were completely numbed and paralyzed, and he was becoming groggy with sleep again. "Nighty night Pine Tree. Have fun with the nightmares tonight!"

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**


	6. Date A Triangle.com

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Online Dating:  
> \- ColorBlind Bill  
> \- Trans, Anxiety-prone, Amnesiac Dip  
>    • Trigger words: Bill C-, Weirdmag-, Pine Tree, Shooting Star, Monster, Mindsca-, One Eyed, We Have A Deal  
>    • Fears: (Yellow/Green/Gold/Red) Triangles, Top Hats, Pointy Black Bow ties, Puppets, One Eye, (Blue/Teal/White) Flames  
> \- Bill makes deal with Axolotl to get a new form= Human (ish) Bill: With Memories!

  Dipper awoke, gasping for air and shivering from his nightmare. Mabel was quickly by his side, rubbing his back as she tried to calm him down. This was his thirteenth nightmare since returning from Gravity Falls, last month. Their parents didn't know why, but they had noticed the younger twin's growing anxiety. Mabel offered going to Gravity Falls so Stanford could help, seeing that he had a plethora of degrees. Specifically, a phycology degree. The Pines parents decided to give that a try, mostly because it would've been free from charge compared to going to a hospital. Mr. Pines was a lot like Stanley in that way. They packing a few bags and drove off to the sleepy town. 

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

  "We're here!" Mabel grinned, throwing open the door just as the car came to a stop. Dipper smiled and carefully got out, looking around with a calm look, one which had started to become rare for him. "Dip Dop! Come on! Great Uncle Ford is waiting!" 

  Dipper's peaceful look seemed to leave as he headed into the shack they considered their home away from home. Soos opened the door, his girlfriend Melody right behind him with a wide smile. "Oh, doods, you're here!" The handyman, and now owner of the Shack, gave the twins a large hug and their parents an enthusiastic handshake each. "Come on doods, mister and mister Pines are setting up in the basement."

Dipper nodded, allowing Mabel to grab his hand and lead them both towards the vending machine. Stanley Pines was there, in his usual suit, drinking coffee. When he noticed the twins, he smiled and ruffled their hair playfully. "Hey kiddos. How ya doing? Missed your Grunkle Stan?" The twins laughed and hugged the older man, nodding. "Well, pointdexter's gonna talk to your parents, so he said to start heading to the second level of the basement." 

  Mabel grabbed her twin's hand, opened the secret passage, and pulled him in behind her. 

  Dipper looked around at the familiar room once they reached the second level of the basement. A wave of anxiety came over him when he noticed the old Bill Cipher tapestry folded over and discarded at a corner. Mabel squeezed his hand and smiled, hoping it could help him calm down. It worked slightly, but only enough that the younger of the two wasn't on the verge of hyperventilating. 

  The twins headed towards two of the three chairs there, Dipper on the one he remembered sitting on when Ford was in the process of protecting his mind (now that he thought of it, they never really did finish that...) and Mabel on the chair nearest to him. She picked the rolling chair. Both brunets looked up when the elevator door opened and Ford entered. "Greetings!" 

  "Great Uncle Ford!" Mabel grinned, but didn't get up. Instead, she squeezed Dipper's hand again in a comforting manner. "Mom and Dad told you everything already, right?" 

  The older man nodded, taking a seat and pulling out a clipboard and a machine that looked just like the memory gun from that summer. Dipper opened his mouth to ask about it, but Ford beat him to it. "Don't worry, this one is better than the previous one. It locks away the memories that are targeted, but the person themselves will remember everything bit by bit when their brain is ready to handle it. This is only for if your condition ends up being very serious."

  Dipper nodded, seeming tenser than before. Mabel just smiled at him and rubbed his hand. "A-alright."

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

  "Okay, I'll be right back. I'll tell your parents what medicine they'll need to get for you. Oh, and Mabel." The brunette looked up, squirming in her seat. "The bathroom's just behind that door over there." She looked where he was pointing, and without second thought, she ran in there with a happy squeal. Ford smiled and shook his head before entering the elevator and riding up to the ground level. 

  Mabel let out a happy sigh as she exited the bathroom, but it quickly turned into a horrified gasp when she heard her brother fall to the ground. She hurried towards him, noting the memory gun that laid near him, and lifted him up slightly. His breathing was ragged, as if he had just come out of a panic attack or had been hyperventilating, and his hands were shaking. Mabel lifted him up more and sat him on the chair she had used earlier. It was a few minutes before Ford returned to them. Mabel explained what happened, along with telling him her theory of what could've happened. He sighed, but nodded and checked the gun for what he erased. _'Summer of 2012'_. 

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**


	7. Golden Seas And Blue Skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SirenBill  
> 'Pirate'DipWithMissingLeg

  The sudden thump of something falling up on the deck caused Dipper to startle awake, eyes wide and paranoid as he looked about. "Wh-wha-" The sounds of rushing footsteps caused the small navigator to jump up and slip on some oversized pants that were given to him after his first week on ship. "What in the deep is going on up there?" Dipper shoved on his boots while rushing up the stair, to the deck. Being at the very back, he shyly tugged on Ghost Eye's sleeve to capture his attention. "Sir, what's going on?"

  The other man huffed before pushing through the crowd, Dipper sticking close. "Look." Dipper did as so and almost fainted. "Ever seen a siren before kid?" 

  "N-no sir." Dipper whispered, peeking past Ghost Eyes's arm towards the golden siren. "Wh-what is it doing all the way up here in the surface?"

  Ghost eyes shrugged before pushing the navigator forward towards the captain, Gideon Gleeful. "Oh, Dipper!" The fat man grinned, one foot over the siren's neck. "Ya still into mythicals, righ'? Good, good. Well, guess what? Yer gonna take care of the siren!"

  Dipper's eyes widened, both in fear and in interest. "Th-thank you sir, but wouldn't it be dangerous, with-" looking at the siren, Dipper coughed slightly. "-him being a siren, and singing me to my possible death..."

  "Nonsense! Ghost Eyes, care to bring our guest to Dipper Pines's room? And don't forget the tank." Gideon smiled brightly, although an obvious warning undertone. 

  The tallest of the three nodded and yelled for someone to get the siren as he pushed Dipper towards his small room. "Ghost Eyes, I-I won't die, right? I mean, Gideon can't do that to Mabel, right?" Dipper started gasping for breath. "Oh God, I'm going to die, and Mabel will probably never know, a-and-"

  Ghost Eyes slapped Dipper behind the head, slightly worried over the panicked teenager in front of him. "No, ya dumb*ss, now don't get yourself into another fit, okay? Gideon wouldn't like that, and you know it!" 

  Dipper shivered, still remembering the burn on his arm from his first panic attack on ship. "Y-yes sir." Ghost Eyes nodded and pushed the smaller of the two onto the small hammock before helping the other crew members bring in the water filled tank. 

  As soon as the siren was put into the tank, everyone hurried out, closing the door and locking it. Dipper blinked owlishly at the siren before looking at the door with fearful eyes. "Erm, I- umm, hello?" 

  The golden siren grinned, showing off needle sharp fangs, and straightened his back slightly. "Well hello, last I heard you were Dipper Pines, the almighty Pine Tree."

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**


	8. Lost Souls, Joined Souls, All Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dip is a medium, Mabs is gone (Bill/Car accident reasons...?) Dip is depressed and is sent back to Gravity Falls, Paz asks about Mabs, Dip breaks down, Paz decides to be Dip's new unannounced monster/ ghost/ mystery hunter assistant, Mabs comes back as a ghost after Dip tells Paz he's a medium, Bill is a spirit and joins the crew (Dip, Paz, and Mabs) and they form The Mystery PDMBs

  Glass breaking. Metal hitting metal. Crying. Screaming. Blood. Pain. Confusion. Then darkness. 

  "Gee Pine Tree, I didn't expect to see _you_ here anytime soon." A high pitched, echoey voice came from all around the teenager. "The damage's pretty bad, huh? I guess I shouldn't have made it so serious, I just wanted you meat-sacks to be slightly spooked, at most just break a limb, but I guess you are really fragile, and that isn't fun- oh sh*t!"

  Dipper felt pain in his chest, agonizing pain. He let out a small cry, body tensing up and twitching from the pain. 

  "This is bad! This isn't what I wanted! F*ck!" 

  The pain was getting worse, so much worse. His head was pounding, he could taste blood in his mouth. His thoughts were swimming around and his heart felt as if it was being pulled out of his chest. 

  Then. The pain stopped. He could feel cold hands run through his hair. They felt familiar. "I'm sorry bro-bro. I promise I'll be here. Always." A sniff from the hands -no- girl behind him caused Dipper to whine at her pain. "You always cared more over me than you did over yourself, huh Dip Dop? Well, once I figure out this whole spook thing, I'll be the one protecting you." A cool kiss was placed over the brunet's birthmark as the girl behind him seemed to fade away. "See you later Sir Dippin' Dots." 

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

 "-'s good now. Yes, he flatlined, but he seems to have recovered just fine. Maybe a few weeks in the rehabilitation center, but nothing too serious." Dipper groaned. The feminine voice silenced before speaking again. "He's waking up. We'll call again la- oh! Yes, that's- okay! Yes yes, okay! See you then!"

  Dipper opened his eyes to see pure white. "Mom?" A gasp of pain left him as he tried to get up. "A-ahh." 

 "It's okay, just a broken femur, nothing more." The woman smiled wobbly. 

Dipper sudden felt a pain in his chest. "What happened to Mabel?" Before his mother could even respond or even change her expression, he felt a cool breeze fly over him. "No. No no no no no. She's not. She can't be. Sh-she's _supposed_ to be the alpha twin! She's _supposed_ to be the strong one! Sh-she can't b-be-" A sob left him. "Sh-she can't be _d-dead_."

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

  Dipper slipped into a depression. He hardly ate, growing skinnier than before, and locking himself in his room for days on end. The Pines Parents decided that maybe a change of scene would help, and quickly asked their jobs for possible states to transfer to. Their intersecting options: New York City, New York; Mt. Hood, Oregon; Fort Lauderdale, Florida. 

  The brunet had perked up at the idea of New York and Oregon, so the parents decided to have a trial run. They sent the boy to New York first with a Pines relative for two months to see how he liked it. He returned slightly bruised and with a slightly heightened anxiety than before. They made up their minds and packed up for Oregon, deciding to let Dipper stay with his great uncles for as long as he wanted. Waddles, Mabel's pig, was placed in the brunet's care -having become quiet since the passing of his bubbly owner. 

  Now, wearing his navy blue jacket, which Mabel had embroidered a light blue pine tree, light grey cargo pants, a blood-orange tee, and his usual black vans, Dipper exited the bus with Waddles waddling besides him. There waiting for him were Stan and Ford, Soos and Melody, Wendy and her friends, Candy and Grenda, and Gideon with his gang. They all looked at him with sad smiles. Candy, Soos, and Grenda tackle-hugged him, all crying and sobbing. 

  Dipper broke down into a sobbing mess, hugging himself tightly while everyone else joined the emotional group hug. 

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**


	9. Monstrous Pines, Gold Triangle Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper is the beast! Bill is Beauty! Based on original story (with a wee bit of Disney)!  
> Gideon becomes good before Bill comes in (he can't reverse his curse because his amulet is broken by Dipper in a fit of rage)

  Once upon a time, two twins were born, whose parents were descendants of dukes and duchesses. They grew up to be beautiful and kind. The girl, and eldest twin, compared to shooting stars and roses, her kindness sweeter than sugar canes, and her energy higher than the sun. The boy, and youngest twin, was compared to a silent pine tree, protecting, patient, and willing to give to others. He was as beautiful as his sister, and nicknamed Dipper after the constellation that graced his being. 

  The set of twins were well loved by the town they cared for, even the forest's creatures that happened to be in their territory. Their beauty was so great, an evil fae wanted the girl all for himself. The young duke, Mason 'Dipper' Pines, took the burden of rejecting the fae for his twin, Mabel Pines, but that resulted in chaos. 

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

  Gideon, the fae that was obsessed by Mabel's beauty, hissed in anger at the youngest twin. "IF SHE WON'T BE MINE, SHE WON'T BE _ANYONE'S_!" He gripped his amulet tightly, it glowing teal and it surrounded the young duchess, it glowing in a similar color. 

  Before she or her twin could cry out, her limbs became thinner, and suddenly seemed to be made out of rose stems, thorns carefully located around her arms and legs. Her face became softer and pinker, and her hair slowly became curls of red-brown. 

  Before the transformation was even halfway done, Dipper lunged himself at the fae, Mabel fainting from the trauma to her body. "LET GO OF ME YOU BEASTY LITTLE HUMAN!!!" Dipper was shoved away, landing painfully on his back and causing him to gasp for breath. "You think you're more powerful than I?!" The teal magic surrounded the gasping duke, causing him to panic and struggle slightly. "I'll turn you into what you really are! A _beast_ who's keeping me from my _flower_! My beloved!" 

  Dipper cried out in pain as he felt bones snap and his skin stretch uncomfortably. He clawed at the ground, gasping for breath and squeezing his eyes shut from the pain. His ears were pulled up, nails and teeth felt as if they were being pulled out, his tail bone felt as if it was broken and the area around that felt as if it were being stabbed into by a wooden sword, and he could feel and hear his skin ripping near his forehead, something either coming in or out of his head as blood started to pour out. The only thing unaffected were his coffee colored eyes, but Dipper could care less about that. He could feel his whole anatomy change completely, agonizingly slow. By the end, he was panting and coughing from the physical torture he endured.

  Before he could even lift his head, cries from his town rang out, the smell of blood and the sounds of ripping flesh and breaking bones causing the young duke to faint from everything. The last thing he heard was the Fae spitting out at him. "The only way you would be turned back to normal, is if someone could learn to love a _beast_ such as yourself and you love them in return."

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**


	10. Over the Gravity Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is personally one of my favorite story ideas by far!
> 
> AU: Dipper grows up to become Wirt, Greg is Dip's and Mab's lil' bro, Mab's on an art scholarship in NYC, Dip has PTSD/Panic Attacks, Dip gets stuck in the Unknown again and finds Bill, Hilarious Panic/Buddy-ing/Irony Ensues  
> It's a crossover AU!  
> Dip is Wirt, Mabel is still Dip's twin, Greg is their half-brother  
> Mabel is in New York with their grandfather- Shermy- at an arts school, and the Pines moved east

  "So~?" The brunette asked, eyes wide as she gave her twin a worried -yet curious filled- look. "What happen next? What did you do Dipper?" Her gaze turned the to their youngest brunet. "What did you do?" 

  Mason sighed, rubbing his tired eyes before blinking back at the screen. "He threw away the two pennies. Two pennies Mabel! It's two pennies, not a billion dollars!" He winced at the echo he caused -and the pain from his bruised his sides that were still recovering. 

  Gregory patted the older's hair down before grinning up his older sister. "We still got into the boat-"

  "Ferry." Mason corrected. 

  "-and Beatrice and Wirt became friend-friends!" Greg beamed before pouting softly. "Say sister of mine, when are you coming back?" 

  Mabel hummed in thought for a while before responding. "I think the Saturday before Thanksgiving." After a bit of thought more, she shook her head. "As soon as our Thanksgiving break starts. And Waddles will come too, so will Grandpa Shermy, Grunkle Stan and Great-Uncle Ford, and Pacifica." She giggled at that before blushing slightly. "Paz..."

  Greg let out a happy scream. "Future sister in law!" He turned and blinked at his brother before giving him a knowing smile. "When will you get me another future brother or sister in law?"

  The older rolled his eyes, but froze when he saw outside his room's window. A collection of branches curled around the outside of the window, and left a vague triangle shape in the middle. Flashes of memories rushed through him; the triangular demon from when he was twelve, to the wooden creature from just the last month. His breath caught on his throat and a strangled gasp left him. Greg's eyes widened and he petted Mason's hair in a comforting manner, but the twin tried to jerk away, eyes wide and fearful. Mabel was yelling for his attention, but something she thought she'd hoped to never see again happened; he fainted, fingers twitching slightly even after being rendered unconscious. 

  "Greg, get mom!"

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

  Mason regained consciousness a few minutes later, after his stepfather lightly slapped his face to try to rouse him. A pain groan left him and a wince. "W-what...?" His vision crossed a bit as he opened his eyes. "Wh-what happened...?" His tone was slightly fearful, but mostly curious. 

  "You had a panic attack." The older man frowned, helping the younger into a sitting position. "When was the last time you took your medicine?"

  The younger brunet frowned, rubbing an eye in thought and slight pain. "I-I don't remember... maybe Saturday? Or Friday...?" Coffee colored eyes met grey-brown ones. "D-did Greg see?" The man nodded, which caused Mason to scramble up. "Sh-shoot! I need to see him! He needs to know I'm okay-"

  "Wirt, he knows, he's talking with Mabel as to how he can make your favorite cookies." 

A happy squeal came from behind them as Greg rushed in, holding their laptop and turning it around. Mabel was there, relief flooding into her eyes as she noticed her twin safe and sound. "Oh, Dip! I was so worried! I-I am going to go over there and drag you here and make everyone give you a mega hug!" Greg giggled at that. 

  Mason smiled sheepishly and shook his head. "I'm fine Mabes, just forgot to take my medication with the whole _'getting-stuck-in-a-new-supernatural-situation-and-almost-drowning'_ thing going on." 

  The brunette frowned and teasingly scolded him. "Shame on you. Shame on you and your books and tuba and that other weird instrument.  Sha~ame!" She then smiled and clapped her hands. "Oh wait! This summer, Greg's coming with us this time, right? Oh, Multi-Bear would love him!"

  Greg beamed. "It's a bear and more bears mixed into one!"

  The twin's stepfather, and Gregory's father, frowned but nodded. "Yes, he'll be joining you. Please make sure he doesn't get hurt or more... queer." Mabel snickered, thinking he meant queer as in gay, while Mason looked away shamefully knowing his stepfather meant queer as in odd.

  The twins nodded, the girl enthusiastically while the boy embarrassedly, and replied at the same time. "Yes sir."

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**


	11. Pine Wings, Gold Horns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel Dip/Others, Demon Bill/Others,

  "No, better to do it yourself than to make a deal with the devil." The angel whispered into the teenager's ear. "You wouldn't want to go to H*ll, now would you?" Dipper smiled, proud of himself for being able to convince the edgy teen to finally do their work rather than summoning a demon to do it for them. He also whispered a few good ideas for what to research for the teen's project before flying off towards the forest. 

  A bright smile came from him when he noticed his 'twin sister' whispering ideas in the ear of a person in front of a canvas. They were created at the same time, and with almost identical features, like their 'great uncles', who were their caretakers until they were fully grown. "Mable!" She turned and grinned before waving enthusiastically, and then promptly returned to spreading some creativity. After watching her for a few minutes, the brunet smiled softly and entered the forest. 

  He made sure that the magical creatures were kept out of sight from those with ill intentions, along with those creatures that were usually hunted down. For the next hour or so, he just walked around the forest, spreading some want to any nearby explorers to enter. 

  A cry caused Dipper to turn sharply towards the sound. Quickly speeding towards the sound, he entered a clearing where two people in scarlet red robes were running away from. He ignored them, hurrying to the crying creature, a small faun, and running pale fingers through the chestnut colored fur. "Shh, it's okay, I'm here, no need to cry for help." Dipper smiled softly as a navy blue glow came from his hand and healed the faun's broken foreleg and slashed side. "There, now off to your momma." 

  The faun bleated in gratitude before bouncing off. Dipper smiled, relaxing and feeling his cerulean blue faded wings droop slightly as he relaxed. He took that time to look at where the deer had been, and that's when he panicked. 

  "Well well, well well well well well!" A high pitched, male voice snickered behind him. Dipper spread his wings and got ready to fly off, but was yanked back by the man -the demon which the summoning circle (well) summoned- behind him. "What's a little angel doing in _my_ zodiac?" 

  The demon pulled Dipper's head back by his hair, causing the angel to grunt in pain. Mocha-hazel brown eyes meet a gold one rimmed with thick lashes. The demon had golden hair, the back an almost black color, and a fanged smile. He had tanned skin which contrasted the bright blond hair, two thick dark red horns, and wine red bat-like wings. Gulping, Dipper tried to escape the painful hold only to have the demon snicker at his yelp of pain. "I-I-"

  "You what? You were just gonna stop a possible deal of mine?" The demon tutted, grin never faltering. "And what's _this_? Oh! Oh ho ho! Oh ho man!" Dipper yelped as he felt one of the demon's clawed fingers trace the mark on his forehead, silvery blood bubbling from the thin cuts. "You're a pretty powerful one, huh kid? Mhh, I wonder how much the others will _fight_ me for ya!"

  Dipper froze, eyes wide and alarmed. He tried to pull away, but cried out when a sickening crack came from his right wing. "PLEASE! LET ME GO! I WAS ONLY HEALING THE FAUN! I DIDN'T SEE YOUR SUMMONING CIRCLE, I SWEAR!" 

  The blond demon tutted again, leaning over the brunet's head and grabbing the lapis necklace he had on. "Hmm? A pine tree?" He snorted a small laugh as he let go of it and snapped his fingers, causing glowing cyan blue chains to sizzle into existence around Dipper's ankles and wrists. "Ya know what, that's your new name! Pine Tree!" He threw Dipper over his shoulder, causing the angel to cry out in pain from his broken wing. "Now! To collect your belongings, because since you took away my sacrifice." Dipper caught sight of his maniacal fanged grin. "You'll be its replacement."

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

  When the demon reached the Gates of Heaven, it was immediately opened and a crowd of angels hurried out. "Dipper!" Said brunet was half conscious, letting out quiet whines of pain every time the demon holding him moved quickly, which was practically always, and his head lolled from side to side with the demon's movements. His wings were limp at his sides, the broken one falling lower than the other one. 

  The demon grinned widely at the group before him, specifically the group of the 'Pines family'. Angel families were usually angels raised or raising other angels, or angels born at the same time (which was rare). "Well well, well well well well well well well well well! Looks like this little angel is important to you all-" His smile widened. "-I already know why. Pine Tree is mine now, since he took away my sacrifice and deal opportunity. I'm just here for his belongings."

  The eldest of the Pines, a warrior angel by the name of Stanley Pines, sneered. "If I let you that is!" His twin 'brother', Stanford, held him back and shook his head. "What the heck pointdexter?! Why not?!"

  "This is Ma-Dipper's mistake, and we are not allowed to interfere if he fights back." Ford stated, obviously against the rule, but afraid to physically go against it too. Stan grumbled, glaring at the demon harshly while Soos, a close friend of the Pines, came with a sack filled with Dipper's possessions and Mabel, who just finished her exploration of the day on Earth, hurried over. 

  The brunette gasped, her magenta faded wings drooping with worry. "Please, let me heal him at least." She dropped on her knees, pale pink tears falling as she wrapped her arms around herself. 

  The demon thought for a while before nodding with a small smirk. "All right Shooting Star, you may heal him, but his wings are to be bandaged." He winked(?) with his one eye. "Wouldn't want him to fly off yet, now would I?" The female angel nodded, slowly nearing the demon as he ungracefully dropped her twin. 

  She was by the brunet's side in an instant, healing everything she could before carefully bandaging his wounded wing. She removed a feather from her wings and one from his wings. She put hers in his hands, which unconsciously gripped it tightly, and she held onto his feather. "Please be safe. Please. Come back safely." 

  Being pulled away from the unconscious brunet, Mabel cried harder, pulling the white (which faded to blue) feather closer to her as the demon threw the angel and the sack of possessions over both his shoulders. The blond man grinned and saluted before disappearing in a sudden flash of cyan blue fire. 

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**


	12. Silent Pines, Triangle Sunsets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Mute!Dipper (After S1E4 AU) Flash-forwards)

  "And I'll make sure you _never_ lie to me again!" Gideon smirked, levitating the scissors towards Dipper, nearing his neck. Dipper, unable to move away, frozen by the charm Gideon was controlling, stared in fear at the abnormally sharp scissors nearing him. 

  Mabel finally reached the warehouse, patting her pockets to check for her phone and grappling hook. Just as she neared the door, a sharp shriek came from inside the building. Mabel rushed inside, phone dialed to the hospital and grappling hook in hand. A gasp left her as she saw her twin floating in the air, throat bleeding, and wheezing for air. Gideon turned around, grin wavering as he saw Mabel. "M-Mabel! Sweet-toms! Wh-what're you doing here?"

  Discretely pressing call to the nearest hospital, Mabel frowned, fighting back screams of horror and tears of fright. "I could be asking you the same thing! What did you do to Dipper?!" Said boy was twitching slightly and his face was quickly paling. 

  Gideon smiled maniacally. "Oh, I'm just making sure he _never_ lies to me again, don't worry, he'll live. _Barely_." He muttered the last part. He turned around to look at Dipper with wide, gleeful eyes. "Now, I suppose this is goodbye until next time Pines, but, I don't think there'll be a next time." His smirk widened as he levitated the shearing scissors towards Dipper's chest, but before he could do anymore damage, Mabel had tackled him to the floor, breaking his gem in the process. 

  "NO ONE HURTS MY BROTHER EXCEPT FOR ME!!!" Mabel cried out, punching Gideon in the face. He cried out before pushing her off and running out of the warehouse. Before Mabel could run after him, a gasp from her side brought her back to the situation at hand. "Oh my gosh, Dipper!" Rushing to his side, the older of the twins ripped a strip of fabric from her sweater and carefully wrapped it around the younger's neck. "It's okay, I'm here. I won't leave you. I promise. Just- just hold out until the ambulance is here, okay? J-just hold on until then."

  "M-Mabs?" Dipper managed to whisper out. "I-I'm sca-scared." A rough cough shook his thin frame. 

  Mabel put a finger on his lips, and put her other hand on his neck, carefully putting some pressure to try and slow the bleeding. "Shh, shh, don't talk. You'll be fine, I'm sure of it, just try to breath and listen to my voice."

  "I-I lo-love y-you." He coughed out, before thickly swallowing.

  "What did I tell you about talking bro-bro. Do I need to start singing so you could shut up?" The pre-teen nodded slightly, giving his twin a weak smile. "Okay, I'll give you the best one I know. Promise you'll stay awake for the whole song?" He managed a nod and a small, painful smile. "Okay, here I go!" She cleared her throat slightly before singing. " _Friday night  
We're gonna party'Til dawnDon't worry, daddyI've got my favorite dress onWe're rollin' to the partyThe boys are lookin' our wayWe just keep dancin' We don't care what they sayAnd all the boys areGettin' up in my faceBoys are a bore  
Let's show 'em the doorWe're taking over the dance floor!Oooh Ooh  
Girls do what we like  
Oooh Ooh  
We're taking over tonight  
Oooh Ooh  
Girls do what we like  
Oooh Ooh  
We're taking over midnightWe're queens of the disco!Oooh Ooh  
Girls do what we like  
Oooh Ooh  
We're taking over tonight  
  Taking over tonight!_" By now, the ambulance was close and the sounds of people running towards them were the main sounds, other than Mabel's cries and Dipper's wheezing.   
  As soon as the paramedics entered, Dipper was put on a stretcher and Mabel was helped onto the ambulance, on the verge of fainting from the realization finally hitting her. "Miss, d'ya need any help medically?" Mabel nodded slightly, allowing them to help her put on an oxygen mask. 

  They soon reached the hospital, each of the twins brought in, but taken to separate wings. Dipper to the operating room, and Mabel to one of the hospital rooms. "I need to call my Grunkle!" She cried out before the nurse could exit the room. "His name is Stanford Pine, he's Mister Mystery at the Mystery Shack." The nurse nodded and walked out to call the old con-man. 

  An hour and a half, Stan rushed into Mabel's room, where she was stress knitting. "Oh sweetie, you're okay. What happened?!" Mabel looked up from the pastel blue with pastel yellow triangles sweater she was making. She had made a gold sweater with teal and electric blue triangles, and a _'Get Better Sir Dippin' Sauce!'_ Sweater using some of his favorite colors: blues, maroon,  gold, and a pearly white.

  "Gr-Grunkle S-Stan!" Mabel lowered her kitting needles and opened her arms for a hug. "D-Dipper- Gid-Gideon hur-hurt him!" Stan pulled her into a strong, yet gentle, hug. "The-there was so mu-much blood! Oh gosh!" The two stayed there together, hugging each other and comforting each other.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

  After separating, Stan left to call the twins' parents, while Mabel continued making more sweaters, this time revolving around Dipper. The other two odd ones were folded aside for future events. 

  By the time Stan returned, Mabel had made a total of eleven sweaters for Dipper, not counting the two odd-balls. She sighed before starting on a semi-dark blue sweater with fading purple squares, with the edges of the sleeves and bottom of the sweater designed to look like a ruler. "Hey sweetie?" Mabel looked up as she expertly continued knitting. "Your parents are gonna come by. They said that you'll be coming next summer to make up for this year."

  She nodded before sighing. "Will Dipper be okay?" Before Stan could've responded, the door opened and Dipper was wheeled in and plugged onto a heart monitor, a breathing tube (that was connected to a small ventilator) shoved down his throat, his throat bandaged heavily, and given more liquids from his IV line. "Oh my gosh, Dipper!" Mabel rushed to his side and grabbed his hand. 

  The male nurse cleared his throat to catch their attention. "He'll live, but he's unlikely to talk again. At most, he might be able to hum or make simple sounds." He noticed Mabel's distraught face and smiled softly. "But, hey, I've know patients who've had less then a five percent to be able to talk again be able to sing opera years after similar incidents." Mabel's eyes sparkled in joy at that and she thanked him. "He should wake up sometime this week. We'll be keeping him here for the next two weeks to see how he heals and to start his therapy." With that, the nurse left. 

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

  The day Dipper awoke was filled with crying, nodding, hugs, and sweaters. Dipper had taken the news better than anyone would've suspected, nodding and doing as asked by the nurses and doctors. 

  He had taken to learning sign language very quickly, along with Mabel. When their friends came by, they wished Dipper a comfortable recovery and showed him pictures of parties he'd missed along with a few monster pictures. He had silently laughed at some of their stories behind the pictures, along with a few friendly hugs from them. 

  The day they had to leave, Dipper had hugged and traded numbers with everyone. He was almost crying when everyone had signed _'See you next summer.'_  

  Mabel had left four of her odd-ball sweaters behind, to have some other reason to return to the odd little town again. Maybe when they'd return there would be more adventures. 

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**


	13. The Triangle Hidden Between The Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cervitaur!Dipper (TurnedWhenTheTwinsWere13) HumanoidDemon!Bill (same as ProstheticLeg!Dipper HumanoidDemon!Bill) Siren!Mable Gargoyle!Stan Sphinx!Ford Werewolf!Wendy SlimeMonster!Soos Harpy!Melody Vampire!Gideon WinglessHypnotizingGorgon!Pacifica Zombie!Robbie TreeNymph!Tambry PantherNeko!Nate IceGiant!Lee Satyr!Thomson WereCat!LazySusan Goblin!Toby Mertopus!Grenda Kappa!Candy Ghosts!Ma&Pa JustWingedHypnotizingGorgon!Mr.Northwest JustTheHairPetrifyingGorgon!Mrs.Northwest (BillDip & Mabcifica (mentions of MabWill) TadXStarla/Stad/Tadla & WendyXNate/Wente/Wate/Nandy) Dip&MultiBear=Besties

  Dipper blame Bill for everything. His nightmares. His anxiety. His panic attacks. His PTSD. His fear of triangles (that thankfully only lasted for two and a half years). Not being able to see his parents ever again. And the situation they were in currently that might be permanent!

  The year after Weirdmagedon, the day before the twin's fourteenth birthday, Bill's statue was disrupted. Someone had summoned him. The demon had made his presence known seconds after his freedom, and decided that temporarily cursing the town's source of water to turn any human that drank it to turn into a monster of some kind, would be great! He decided that both set of the Pines twins should be the first to change. In front of everyone, Bill forced the four Pines to drink the cursed water before leaving them on the ground to painfully change into their monster persona, the town-folks frozen by Bill to watch them but be unable to help. 

  The first to change was Stan. His bones snapped and grew into a tail and wings, skin stretching and molding to the new appendages. His ears were the least painful, it seemed, only getting longer and pointing at the tips. Horns grew from his head, the painful sound of skin tearing to grow making everyone present shudder and squirm. His feet snapped and changed with claws along his his hands, before his whole body hardened into a coin grey. 

  The next go turn was Ford. His legs cracked and snapped into a different form, his ears seemed to be pulled up higher, face pulled forward and nose flattening into a snout. Similar to Stan, bones, muscles, and skin pulled and snapped to grow feathered wings and a lion tail. His hands and feet turned into paws, and then oat-tan fur grew from his skin. 

  The third to transform was Mabel. Hers may be the simplest of the four transformations. Her legs melded together, feet thinning into fins. Fins grew from her arms, back, and the sides of her new tail. Her ears thinned into ray-fins, and her fingers webbed together. Gills appeared in two's and fours. Two on the sides of her neck, the edges thinning into magenta fin like skin, and four on the sides of her stomach, similar to the ones on her neck. So far, the three Pines had three things in common. Sharp teeth, sharp talons/claws, and being predators. 

  The last, and maybe the most painful to watch considering his screams and cries, was Dipper. His legs both snapped in half, before separating into four legs. The feet hardened into cloven hooves, and as the back legs separated and grew with the continued torso, small bits of blood dribbled from the side of Dipper's mouth. Fur, the same color as his medium brown, chestnut hair, with some white spots speckled closer to the tail, grew. His ears grew and they themselves grew fur, resembling that of deer's ears. The last thing to happen to the youngest of the Pines was almost impossible to see, but two little stubs grew from his head, the buttermilk cream tips poking through his dark curls. 

  The younger twins both passed out, Mabel do to lack of oxygen (well, water really), and Dipper from his longer transformation, and sudden shock from said transformation. As soon as the Pines were transformed, the townspeople promptly ran to their aid, feeling in their debt because of their heroic attempts (and partial success) of the previous year. Mabel was put into the river until a tank large enough for her could be found. Dipper was put in the hands of a few of the older women, being prided at to check his health. The Stans, surprisingly quick with their recovery, helped as much as they could, but the townspeople ended up helping them get used to their new forms. 

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**


	14. Whisperings Of A Mental Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medium Dipper, 1930's, Dip helps out in medical institutions/mental health wards, Bill's a (semi)crazy illusionist, Dip still has paranoia, Dip is smart, Dip still mystery/monster hunts, Bill is assigned to Dip's care before eventual release 

  Pain. Torture. Death. It oozed from every corner, the spirits practically begging for peace. Dipper cringed when he heard the pain-filled cries of a little girl followed by electricity. _It's not real. It's not happening to anyone alive. Everything will be fine._ Even though he knew he was the only one in the facility who could communicate and understand these tortured souls, it pained him to see the unchanging faces of his colleagues. 

  "Pines." Dipper looked up, brushing his medium-brown curls away from his face. Before him stood Tad Strange, the head of the building who usually came down to help with the children and traumatized patients. The black-haired man and his white-haired wife were some of the few who actually tried and helped the patients, managing to make the north wing the most pleasant part of the whole institute. 

  Shaking his head, the brunet looked up at his superior with a nervous look. He was being assigned to the head's younger cousin. The crazy twin brother of his own twin sister's closest friends. The crazy man who managed to kill volunteers for his magic shows for three whole years before Tad put him in the mental institute. The most dangerous patient they had. 

  "You'll do fine Mason, he knows better than to go against his family's favorites." Gulping at that, Dipper walked in, Tad behind him before closing the door and locking it. "Bill, I want to introduce to you your new nurse." 

  "He's a man. Why can't I have one of those _delicious_ female meat sacks?" A slightly muffle voice snickered. Dipper noticed a curled up man on the simple, white bed. He had wavy blond hair that contrasted his deeply tanned skin, one gold eye and the other was sewed shut. He was holding a book, even though he was wearing a slightly bloodied straight-jacket (which was untied) and a metal face mask that covered his mouth. "But, he's quite cute though. I might just be fine with him... _if_ he wore a dress that is." He snickered again, the high pitched voice causing the brunet to hear a few more screaming spirits. 

  Tugging discreetly on Tad's sleeve, Dipper tapped his ear to inform the older man that the spirits wanted to talk. "This is Ma- _Dipper_! Dipper Pines. He's one of the most popular nurses here with the patients, and my personal friend's nephew." He had neared the blond and sat down on a small, wooden chair. "He's also the town's medium, so if he starts to talk to thin air, that's just him helping a soul pass to the after life."

  The blond's eyes widened before a delighted giggle came from him. "Oh! _Finally_! Another mad hat! I'll make sure not to scare him off. He reminds me a bit of Will. How is Will? Finally dating someone? I bet you he'll stay single for the rest of his crybaby life!" More of the high pitched laughter, which caused more spirits to cry out and the brunet to wince. "Ah, Pine Tree can do his stupid spirit thing in here, I promise to Axolotl that I'll just read when he does that."

  Nodding and humming in contention at the blond's lack of refusal, Tad patted his shoulder before walking towards the door, throwing the brunet a 'good-luck' look before leaving. Slowly walking towards the chair, Dipper sat down and looked up at the blond through mocha brown eyes. "So... umm..."

  Bill just blinked at him before snickering again. "You hear them screaming out, dontcha?" At his confused look, Bill snickered again. "The spirits Pine Tree. I've been told that they can sometimes be real intense."

  "Oh, uhh, yeah. They get louder every time you laugh..." Dipper mumbled, shyly twirling a strand of his brown curls. "Um, you sure you wouldn't mind if I, uh, did my stuff here?" The blond shook his head, excited to see what it could be like. "Oh, thanks." The brunet smiled, seeming to loose some of the anxiety that had started to build up. "Uh, warning, but sometimes they need to posses me to, ya know, be able to pass."

  After a few minutes of silence, The blond repositioned himself. "Well do it Pine Tree, I'm _shaking_ with excitement!" Bill huffed playfully.  Nodding and smiling sheepishly, Dipper seemed to focus on the table beside Bill. He mumbled slightly as he looked around the room, eyes unfocused and pupils small pinpricks. Looking with fascination at the brunet, Bill put down is book as the male medium started to speak freely. He would write down things on a clipboard and nod before turning slightly and repeated. 

  After, what Bill could confidently say, was three hours, Dipper's worry lines seemed to smooth. He turned to face the blond, eyes focused and more calm than they were when he first entered the room. He smiled and opened his mouth to state something, but then his pupils were blown wide and started to turn a milky green. His mouth fell agape as he clawed at his chest. Not knowing what to do, and interested to see what would happen next, Bill just continued to look on. 

  Dipper's mouth moved slightly before his head lolled around for a bit before facing the blond again. " _Cipherrrr_." He hissed, voice cracking slightly and at a lower tone. " _Kill him. Kill him. Kill him_." Dipper's hands raised again to scratch at his chest, small droplets of blood starting to appear. " _This boy is a demon! Kill him! Kill him! Kill him! He cannot live! He is not allowed to live!_ " His hands rose to his neck As he started to strangle himself. " _He will suffer for eternity for his sins! You will too, but if you kill him you will be forgiven._ " 

  Bill decided that he should probably intervene now. "Okay, look here spirit. I actually like Pine Tree so far, he doesn't seem stuck up like all the other nurses, and he's probably the most entertaining one I've had in a while. So, he stays alive until I say other wise." The spirit hissed before tightening his hold on his neck. Sighing, Bill got up and tried to peel off the smaller man's hands off of himself. 

  " _KILL HIM!!! IF YOU WON'T, I WILL!!!_ " Dipper's face was turning red now, and quickly turning purple.

  Huffing again in annoyance, Bill opened the door (after unlocking it with Dipper's keys) and yelled. "HEY! MEATSACKS! PINE TREE OVER HERE IS BEING POSSED BY A SPIRIT WHO'S TRYING TO KILL HIM!!!" He strolled back inside before managing to pry the smaller of the two's hands off and pinned then besides him. Dipper hissed and spit a few cusses at the blond, snapping his teeth a few times as people started to crowd in. Sighing in annoyance, Bill quickly kneed the brunet's gut. "Good, now let me do my thing." He closed his eyes and started to chant the same word over and over again. " _Repellere_!  _Repellere_! _Repellere_!" 

  After a few more repeats, Dipper let out a strangled gasp before trying to turn to his side. Bill got off of him before dusting himself off and getting back on his bed before opening his book again and continuing to read. The brunet, however, had curled up into a fetus position and started to gasp for breath. 

  A tall woman hurried in, unnatural white hair flowing behind her as she hurried to the teen's side. "Mason? Dipper? Listen to me, listen to my voice. You're fine. Everything's fine. You're okay. I'm here. I sent someone to get Mabel." She pulled him into a hug, rocking them both slightly and running her hand through the brunet's curls in a motherly way. 

  Dipper quietly cried until he passed out from exhaustion. His Grunkle had helped carry him out of the room and into his car, where the brunet's twin sister quickly hugged and cared for him as they left. 

  Bill looked out his window and followed the car with his eyes until they were out of sight. He couldn't wait until his next moment with his Pine Tree.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**


	15. Silent Guns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BillDip  
> Mute!Dip, Mafia!Bill

  You know what sucks? Being mute. You know what sucks even more? Being held captive by a gang -possibly the mafia- with a gun held to your forehead, hands tied to your back, and being mute. That sucks. It's sucks hard. And that's also Dipper Pines's current predicament.

  It was a day off, everyone went out to town to catch up with friends, secret lovers, or just go to the cinema. Well, everyone but Dipper. The brunet had decided to stay at home, taking advantage of the silence and reading in the gift-shop, drawing and writing a few notes in the book once in a while. Of course, the peace only lasted about half an hour before a group of people barged in. Practically all of them were taller than him, the shortest being about three inches taller than him and the tallest nearing six and a half feet-maybe even more than that. 

  Before Dipper could run out, a tall, lanky, sickly looking man with bugged eyes pulled him up from his stool and forced him to kneel in front of a tall blond. The blond had a scared eye -the scar looking a lot like burn scars- that forced the right eye closed, but the almond shaped left eye was a bright, uncanny golden color. The man also had tawny dark skin, gold hair that rivaled his golden eye, and a few pale freckles over his cheeks and nose. The only thing that screamed danger from this man was the psychotic glaze over his eye and the buzzing of -hopefully- adrenaline. 

  The man squatted down, to face Dipper, and smirked. "Well well well! And who may you be kid?" Dipper, unable to respond, just looked at the blond with fearful -yet mostly curious and questioning- coffee colored eyes. "Mhh, not much of a talker. Well, we need to stay here for, hmm, let's say about an hour or two, alright?" The man snickered. "Well, it's not as if you have much of a choice. I mean, you could refuse, but it isn't really in your best interests to do so." A shiny, golden, obviously custom made hand gun was suddenly aimed at his head by the blond -who grinned maniacally. "So try to be a good host and let us stay, will you?"

  Nodding quickly, the brunet gave the blond his silent answer. Yes. Soon, the group dispersed, some migrating to the kitchen, others to the living room, but the only one who stayed with him was the blond. Now, without the fear of not being able to do anything, Dipper ran a shaky hand through his hair and let out a shaky breath. _Could be worse. I don't have a bullet through my head or in any other part of my body._  

  After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, the blond motioned to two seats. "Well, tell me kid, what's your name?" When the brunet made no move to respond, the blond huffed silently before forcing a grin. "I'm the almighty Bill Cipher, The Muse of crime and chaos, the All Seeing Eye! Now, I suggest you tell me your name, or at least an entertaining story, 'cause your silence is starting to grate on me."

  Dipper gulped, but looked up with wide eyes. How could he communicate? His only writing utensil in the room was broken -even more so than it should've been since he bit it in shock and fear when the gang barged in- and he doubted the intruder would be kind enough to lend him one. After a second of thought, he snapped and pointed to the sky. The blond raised an eyebrow, obviously confused. Dipper repeated the motion and pointed to the sky. 

  "Sky? Is that your name?" Bill asked, still confused. 

  Shaking his head, Dipper made blinking motions with his hands. 

  "Stars?"

  Dipper did an _'eh'_ hand motion to that. 

  "Constellations?"

  Nodding, Dipper then did a spoon scooping motion. 

  "Spoon?"

  Now thinking about it, maybe the ursa would've been easier. Shaking his head, Dipper made _'claw hands'_ and feign a snarl. 

  "Bear? Ursa? Ursa Major?"

  Nodding, Dipper then did an 'eh' motion again. 

  "Oh! Dipper! You're named Dipper!" The blond realized, but he frowned later. "But why didn't you just tell me- oh." After a few seconds of silence, his eye widened in realization. "O~oh!!! You can't! You're mute!" A snort left him, only to be followed by harsh cackling. An embarrassed blush crawled over Dipper's face as the blond laughed, the brunet even sliding out of his seat and starting to head out of the room, but stopping when the all too familiar click of the golden gun rang through the now silent room. "Sit back down Dipper, I'm not done with you. Not by a long shot."

  Dipper gulped, but did as he was told, holding back shudders from taking over his body. He held himself, peeking to look up at the blond, who was currently staring back. They both sat there silently for a few minutes, the blond seeming to think about something while the brunet started to nibble on the collar of his shirt. 

  After a while, a notebook and pencil were shoved into his face. Dipper blinked and looked up. "Well, I need entertainment, so I need a way to communicate with you." The blond responded with a nonchalant shrug, although a smirk still played on his lips. Dipper nodded, and moved so he was in a more comfortable position for writing. "Alright, Dipper, what's your last name? Were you born mute? Have you ever heard of a hairbrush? I think it would do you wonders. How old are you? Are you an only child? What are your hobbies? Are you-"

  Dipper showed the notebook, face flushed from the magnitude of questions being thrown at him. **'Can I answer the ones I'm okay with? Just nothing personal.'** Bill sighed -a long, annoyed one at that- but nodded. After a few seconds of writing, he passed the notebook to the blond. **'My name's Dipper Pines, I wasn't born mute (and I'd rather not talk about that), and I usually go to the forest, read, write, or sketch.' **The brunet's handwriting was a neat print, although slightly childish looking.****

  Bill hummed, a look of familiarity crossing his features for a second, before he returned the notebook before speaking again. "Draw me. And I mean the best drawing you could possibly ever do kind of _'draw me.'_ " Dipper gulped, but nodded, flipping to a new page and starting to sketch a base. By the time he finished, the gang had returned and were waiting for the blond so they could leave. Before the smallest in the room could return the notebook, Bill spoke. "Now sign it." Dipper -albeit shakily- did as told and signed his called name. Once Bill got the notebook back, the blond grinned and got up. "Well, see ya in your nightmares Pine Tree!" With that, the gang left, but Dipper stayed with an onslaught of questions -and possibly new fears. 

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**


	16. Gold Shimmers, Blue Glimmers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faerie Falls AU; Elemental Faeries; Literal and metaphorical (inches equals feet for Faeries)  
> 

  One drawing. That's all Dipper wanted. Not even a drawing, but at the very least a rough sketch. But _noon_ , one of the new faeries just _had_ to introduce himself while Dipper was writing down notes about the  _obviously_  carnivorous cockatrice he was hiding from. _Of course_ the new faerie needed to introduce himself by _scaring_ the living pine needles out of Dipper and yelling a 'good morning'. _Of course_ he had to give him a nickname as Dipper was _pinned down_ by said cockatrice. _Of course_ he had the nerve to call Dipper 'feminine, short, and boring for a male.' And Dipper just _had_ to get knocked out by a flying rock. Now, he couldn't even _twitch_ without _yowling_ in pain. That was exaggerated, but the idea of just how painful the situation was is given. 

  Not only that, but now he has found deer teeth, the size of his head, outside his window every morning. Mabel, his twin, doesn't think he likes the blond faerie too much. Dipper agrees. He absolutely wholeheartedly agrees. 

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

  "O~oh Pi~ine Tree~ee!" A quickly, brisk knock came from Dipper's bark door. "It's me~ee! Bill Cipher! The cool new fae that you totally should hangout with. The one who's been leaving you many 'get well gifts'!"

  Dipper groaned, wincing as he stumbled out of bed and wobbly headed towards the bark door. He opened said door and blinked up at the tall faerie. His thoughts were swimming, and his movements were still sluggish. "Huh?"

  Bill winced, smile fading slightly as he crouched slightly and grabbed the brunet's face in his hands. "D*mn Pine Tree, you look like you can't even count to three. I bet you wouldn't even be able to tell the difference between a triangle and a square!"

  Dipper just groaned in slight pain, eyelids falling again and dodger blue wings drooping more. He allowed Bill to hold most of his weight and help him back into the simple house's main room. 

  "Yikes kid, you can't even stand! It's been three days and it's still this bad?" Dipper felt Bill helping him into bed as a feather like touch ran through his hair. "I need to find you a medical fae... maybe Will could help... or Amorphous Shape... mhh..." Dipper fell unconscious again sometime after that. 

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

  Dipper let out a small whine of pain before feeling a comfortable, thick, warm fur under him. It was familiar, but from where? He heard a distinct yell from bellow. _W-wait... be-below me? Wh-why would I... why would I be higher up?_ Managing to crack open his eyes, and immediately being assaulted by a bright light, Dipper groaned. "Too... bright..."

  A rumble came from the fur mass, causing Dipper to be lolled slightly into sleep, but he managed to stay awake -just barely. "Shhh young one, sleep, I'm getting you home." The familiar sound of Multi-Bear's soft, deep voice comforted Dipper into a sense of safety, which Dipper took gratefully and fell back asleep. 

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

  "I swear Pine Tree, my golden locks will turn silver soon because of you." Dipper awoke, finally fully conscious, to Bill running long, thin fingers through his medium brown hair. 

  "Mhh... stop it..." Dipper mumbled out, eyes squeezed shut as the sudden jab of pain from the back of head. "The h*ll happened?"

  A high pitched snicker came from the blond fae. "We ran into a friend of yours. I didn't peg you as the type to have multi-headed bears as companions." Dipper turned, opening his eyes before narrowing them at the blond. "Hey, jus' stating what I think."

  "B-Bill! S-stop harassing him!" A pale fae rushed in, his powder blue hair covering his forehead and part of his blind left eye. Dipper recognized this as the blond's younger twin, William. Another fae followed behind him. He was slightly pale, with dark brown vitiligo covered his arms and ended at his shoulders, obvious by the loose vest the fae was putting on. 

  Bill snickered before winking at Dipper. "I'll be seeing you around then Pine Tree." With that, he strolled out of the room, golden wings fluttering to keep him off the ground. 

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**


	17. A Few Mammals Hunting A Few Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dip is a werewolf and Mabs is a Vampire/ Dip tries to protect Pacifica when he's in lycanthrope-wolf form/Pacifica starts helping him and Mabs  
> Bill=Protector!  
> Fright Falls AU 

  "Stupid stupid stupid!" Dipper yelled at himself, hurrying as he carried his twin sister in the direction of the Mystery Shack. "There didn't even say anything about these in Gravity Falls!" Currently, Dipper was trying to get Mabel back to the shack so his Great Uncle Ford could help her. She was bitten by a vampire after she accidentally scrapped her knees. Dipper was able to scare it off, but now a werewolf decided that they looked tasty enough to eat. 

  Mabel let out a whimper of pain, twitching slightly in her twin’s arms. "Dip-Dop. I don't think vampires could be cool boyfriends anymore." The younger twin huffed a laugh out, wincing when he felt the werewolf swipe at his legs, causing him to fall. "Dipper!"

  A silent cry of pain left him as he felt blood seep from the back of his calf. He tried to get up, but that only made the pain worse. "Mabel! Try to get back to the shack! Get the Stan's! Plea- _AHH_!!!" His shrill cry caused the older twin to nod, wincing as she got up, and rush away in a blur. The werewolf had scratched his back, from the top of his left shoulder, right to the top of his right hip bone. Dipper tried to mutter out a defense spell, but was stopped by his scream of pain when the werewolf bit his left shoulder. Squeezing his eyes shut, he quickly yelled out the most powerful defense spell he knew. " _Adolebitque_!"

  The creature howled in pain, the smell of burning flesh caused the teenager to gag slightly as he lost consciousness. The last thing he remembered seeing was cyan blue flames, which were cool to the touch, wrapping around him. 

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

  Dipper awoke chained to his bed. The cuffs were separated from his skin by folded fabrics. The teen freaked out, struggling as panic set in. _Why am I chained up? Am I going to die? Oh gosh, I am. I'm going to die. I'm going to de if I don't get out!_ He struggled more, doing maneuvers so that he would be able to touch the cuff, but he hissed in pain when one of the fabrics slipped out. A sizzling sound, along with the smell of burning flesh, caused the brunet to panic more. _What's going on?! Why is this burning?_

  The door to the room opened, and two distinct steps and smells came in with it. "No! Dipper! Stop! You're hurting yourself!" It was Ford. The old man hurried to the younger and carefully un-cuffed him, the younger boy scrambling out and letting out a gasp of pain. Dipper shivered, anxiety and fear rolling off of him in waves. "Dipper, everything is fine. You're fine. You're safe, I promise." Said brunet hugged the older man, seeking comfort and anything that could relax him. 

  "Wh-what happened? Wh-why did that burn me?" He hiccuped slightly, rubbing his burned wrist as he peeked at the cuffs fearfully. 

  The younger of the two older twins looked down and smiled, albeit sheepishly and forced. "Umm, well, you see M-Dipper, you, uhh, you-"

  "You got attacked by a werewolf and Mabel got attacked by a vampire. So, you're pretty much part flea bag and your sister's part bloodsucker." Stan replied, voice and expression nonchalant but eyes wide with worry and slight fear. The brunet's eyes widened considerably, but before he could panic out loud, the oldest of the three pulled him close and huffed slightly. "Now, don't you start panicking. Knowing Point-dexter over here, you both will either be back to normal or you both will be going all hero on this town and protect all of us and those supernatural creatures."

  Ford raised his eyebrows in surprise. He know his twin wasn't one to do good pep talks, much less good pep talks for children, but right now Stanley was the poster child for family pep talks. _How much of Weirdmageddon stayed after we defeated Bill?_ He thought to himself, still surprised over the older twin's sudden 'fatherly-ness'.

  Dipper sniffed, but accepted one the rare hugs from the older man. "I... c-can I see Mabes?" He was looking up at Stan, but the question was mostly directed towards Ford. 

  Ford hummed, noticing the slight twitch of the younger's -now slightly pointed- ear and pink nose. "Well, she's still adapting to the, umm... vampirism and the needs. I also need to see how much she would be able to control her new instincts enough for me to work on her-" A low, protective growl left Dipper, his eyes flashing a green-copper color, at the end of Ford's statement. Ford gaped at the usually shy teen, who's eyes were starting to become more wolf-like, as were his ears, nails, and teeth. "Ma-Dipper! What... what triggered it?"

  Stan quickly pulled Dipper back, running his fingers through the slightly damp, chestnut colored curls, and carefully cuffing the brunet's wrists again -making sure the fabric was secure now. "I think it was that 'work on her' statement. He was protective before, but now it'll be more obvious with this werewolf thing." As Stan spoke, Dipper growled, thrashed, and even howled, ears twitching and moving around slightly to find Mabel's location. 

  After getting a result he was satisfied with, Dipper relaxed slightly, but let out a growl or howl every once in a while. Ford watched with interest when he noticed a few shudders of pain. "When's the next full moon?" He asked while checking his lunar calandra and regular calendar. "Ah, it's tomorrow, that explains the partial transformation-“ He was suddenly interrupted by Dipper’s loud howl, and what sounded like a small screech from downstairs. “That must be Mabel.” Grunting, he got up and waved to his twin. “You’re watching over him for now, alright?”

Before Stan could respond, his twin left the room with a small huff. “Oh, yeah Ford, I don’t mind babysitting my nephew. Oh! Of course Ford, you’re welcome!” Letting out an annoyed huff, he plopped besides Dipper, who had relaxed and curled up slightly. “Guess it’s just you and me now, huh squirt?” The werewolf let out a comforting growl, and leaned towards his great uncle with a pleased sigh. “Yeah, just us two.”

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**


	18. Blue Skies and Golden Ships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Bird Siren Dip- selective mute

  A cool, salty ocean breeze. A warm summer's sun's rays. The perfect day for exploration. Just Dipper's kind of day. If only his twin wasn't so adamant in making him tame his feathers and hair. The brunet let out an exasperated sigh followed by a series of chirps as his twin finished preening his dodger blue feathers. 

  The female siren, who's magenta feathers were the most colorful and decorated of the flock, huffed. "But brother, I'm not done!" The blue siren gave her a pointed look, which she sighed and finished taming a small patch of feathers that was near his neck. "Okay, just chirp if you need anything okay? Oh! And I need more of those purple flowers if you could find me some."

  Dipper nodded, pecking her cheek softly before grabbing a small satchel that he had scavenged during one of their feedings, and flying off towards the shore where said flowers bloomed along with many others. 

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

  _Three dozen should be enough... maybe too much, but they seem to be popular between those two._ Dipper thought as he gingerly closed his satchel, which was filled with the mauve purple flowers along with a few buttermilk yellow, butter yellow, cerulean blue, marmalade orange, and white smoke colored flowers. Enough for mating season and for the ending autumn festivities. 

  The brunet took a deep breath before turning and facing the sea, picking at the feathers near the elbow of his left wing. He could see a small ship nearby, and could sense that it was filled with life. Smiling softly to himself, Dipper flew off towards the ship, thinking about what these humans could possibly look like. 

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

  When he reached the ship, a delighted chirp left him when he saw the various treasures and supplies thrown about on the deck. Cautiously, trying not to move anything too much, he reached the area where a magnitude of books, maps, sketches, drawings, and even a few fabrics were laid. He didn't know much about human customs, but it was somewhat bizarre that everything seemed to be laid out out there, unless they were reorganizing, then he was in no position to talk. 

  Grabbing a book that seemed to be a log book about creatures -mythical and not-, Dipper sat down comfortably in the nest of fabrics and started to read. He was so into the book that he didn't notice a few shadows surround him, or the sound of nets being untangled. That is, until he was trapped in one. Letting out an undignified squawk, Dipper tried to escape, even letting out a series of chirps to attempt a song but was quickly gagged by a burly, strawberry-blond man with a too wide smile and too big teeth. 

  A golden blond man laughed, and quickly hit the siren on the head, causing Dipper to stop his struggling and start to go unconscious. "Nighty night Pine Needles!"

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**


	19. Demonic Pine Trees, Humane Llamas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the obnoxiously short "first" chapter, I just felt that this one would've been great to start out small
> 
> Human Pacifica  
>       - Demon/ Transcendence AU   
>       - Dipper (Aka: Alcor) 

  Something was wrong. Dipper knew it. So did Mabel, and even Waddles could sense that. Ever since the end of their first summer there, Dipper felt something wrong. Every night since the puppet incident, his dreams had started to become more lucid. Then, after the end of Weirdmaggedon, whenever he practiced any sort of spell, they became twice as powerful as they had been weeks beforehand. Now, the days before returning to Gravity Falls, he had been able to read other's minds and enter their dreams. 

  The twins had agreed to ask Ford for help. Dipper had written down everything that had happened to him in his new journal -along with writing down everything he remembered from the previous journals. 

  Now here they were, officially teenagers, thirteen, on a bus with a pig besides Mabel, on their way to the 'sleepy' town which had become like a second home to them. 

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

  The moment they entered town, a headache began to manifest in Dipper's head. He let out a tiny groan, muttering to Mabel what had started to happen so she could write it in the journal. By the time they reached the old shack of a tourist trap, Dipper had taken three pain pills that Mabel had brought just in case -considering how easily they got hurt- and had removed his hoodie and unbuttoned the first three buttons on his red flannel shirt. 

  The doors to the bus opened, and the driver informed the passengers that they had reached Gravity Falls, Oregon. Mabel helped her twin off the bus before hurrying to get their bags and her pig. The two -well, three- started on their way to The Shack, stopping for breaks every once in a while. About a few minutes away from their summer home, Dipper started to become nauseous and lightheaded. Mabel offered to walk ahead so she and Soos could come back and pick him up on the golf cart. The brunet disagreed the first time, his pride getting in the way, but after about two minutes he agreed. 

  The brunette took all she could -pig and all- and hurried to The Shack. Dipper took a seat, vision blurring and doubling as his headache intensified. A pain gasp left him as the pain felt almost like his molecules were being rearranged and burst. 

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**


	20. Dark Constellations, Invisible Pines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blind Dipper  
> First Chapter: Dipper=14  
> Rest of the Fic: Dipper=19-22 (need to decide later)

  "Shoot!" Dipper cried out, throwing his journal onto the floor before stomping all around it. "Is it so hard to find a stupid amphibian!" He was fuming at the fact that he couldn't find a single axolotl anywhere nearby. 

  Mabel had asked for one to add to the Shack's tank, so the other one wouldn't be alone. That, and she wanted to own baby axolotls. 

  Taking off his cap and running his hand through his hair, the brunet sighed before leaning down and grabbing his journal again, lightly dusting the dirt off of it. "I'll look again tomorrow. Maybe Mabes had more luck at online pet stores than I did..." 

  He began slowly walking away from the back alley of the nearby pet store and towards the forest he knew like the constellation birthmark on his forehead. After a few minutes of walking around, hoping to relax a bit and write down a few more notes in his journal, Dipper huffed and sat down near a small river. He looked up, letting his thoughts run wild before he noticed something from the corner of his eye. 

  "What's tha-" As he turned to face the small path to -what seemed like- a clearing, a loud roar came from behind him. Gulping, the brunet slowly turned to see a- "Seriously? _Another_ Kill Hillbilly?" Said creature leaped towards the brunet, who quickly rushed up and towards the small path. "Shoot!" He noticed a statue in the middle of the clearing, but as soon as he was less than a foot away, the Kill Hillbilly leaped onto his back and turned him around. 

  Dipper's eyes widened as he tried to push and kick off the creature. The creature held down his arms with one hand, and quickly kneed him in the stomach, which caused the brunet to gasp for air. A cackle came from the Kill Hillbilly as he swiped a clawed hand at Dipper's face, the brunet letting out a cry as he felt the claws cut his eyes. Managing to kick the creature off, the brunet backed up, hitting the statue as he quickly muttered a small defense spell. 

  Before he could even finish the spell, a wave of magic came from the statue behind him. The creature let out a screech of pain, the sounds of running following afterwards. Dipper gasped, a hand shakily raising towards his eyes, feeling something thick, warm, and wet on them. Realization struck him, a ringing starting to enter his hearing. "F-f*ck..." His head was swarming, a throb between his temples and behind his eyes. He could feel his eyelids falling slowly, and he muttered softly. "Mabel..."

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

  He awoke with a sharp, stinging pain on his eyes and around them, along with his shoulders and a dull throb on his stomach. Letting out a small groan of pain, he tried to open his eyes, only to realize that they were covered -tightly- by a gauze, as were his shoulders. Remembering what happened, Dipper cried out for his twin, hands wringing the top of the blanket in slight fear. "M-Mabel! Mabel!"

  "I'm right here! I'm here! What's wrong? Where does it hurt? Should I get the doctor? Or a nurse? Are you hungry? I'll just get you some food while I go look for a nurs-"

  "Mabel...?" 

  The brunette stopped her nervous rambling before humming and glancing at her younger brother. "Yeah Dip Dop?"

  The younger of the two stayed silent for a while before speaking up. “H-how bad is it?" Mabel stayed silent for a while, which caused Dipper to gulp. "M-Mabes? How bad is it?"

  "You, uh..." She slipped her hand into his, her voice lowering into a whisper. "Your eyes are pretty messed up now bro-bro. You might be blind now." A slight squeeze of comfort came from her. "They said... they said that you might not be able to do much after this. They said-" Her breath caught slightly, which caused Dipper to stiffen even more than before. "They said that you might never go to the forest again without resulting in you getting more hurt, or-or worse-" A small sob left her, and Dipper was pulled into her -much stronger than his- arms. "I-I thought you w-were a goner! A-and now you ca-can't go exploring o-or see Multi-Bear again, o-or the manotaurs, o-or Steve!" 

“H-hey, hey, Mabes, it’s fine, I’m- I’ll be fine. I know it,” Dipper pulled her closer and rubbed her back before awkwardly patting it. “I’ll be fine, especially with you by my side, right?” The older twin sniffled, nodding against Dipper’s shoulder, before pulling away. After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, Dipper managed a small, weak smile and raised his hand. “Mystery Twins?”

His harm wavered when she didn’t respond for a good minute, before she bumped her fist against his. “Mystery Twins.”

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**


	21. Ghost Hunting, Llama Hauntings, Pine Tree Solvings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost Hunter Dipper 

  Pacifica was confused. As much as she hated to admit it, she was oh so very confused. The first two times she met the particular pair of boy-girl twins, she despised them. She hated their freedom and the fact that they could be weird without anyone even batting an eye at them. The third time she encountered them, she was slightly envious of the positive attention the brunette received even when she didn't do great. Although, by the end of that encounter, they had made a mutual understanding. 

  Then, there's Dipper. The first boy who didn't do what she wanted. The first boy who was brutally honest to her face. The first boy who she could consider a friend. And by the end of that summer, the first boy she could confidently say she liked. 

  Now, here she was, confused over who to message first about when they will arrive. She decided to ask the bubbly twin, Mabel.   
 **Diamond Queen: [Hey Mabel? When are you two coming back?]**

  The brunette answered immediately.   
 **Stickers: [oh! 1st of Jun!]**

  Pacifica smiled, already imagining the crazy girl grinning brightly and yelling that information.   
 **Diamond Queen: [Cool. Don't forget to bring me a special something ;)]**

  **Stickers: [of course! Maybe I will send u sweatrs and stckrs and other cool stuff!]**

  **Diamond Queen: [And I MIGHT send you two some expensive gifts ;)]**

  After a few minutes, Mabel responded.   
 **Stickers: [dipdop says to get him books. The mystery and cryptid thingy kind.]**

  **Diamond Queen: [Maybe I will ;P]**

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

  It was the day the twins returned, and practically everyone in town was prepared. Pacifica even convinced her parents to take the carriage as a 'welcome-back' ride for the twins. By the time the bus opened its doors, Mabel and Waddles ran out to greet everyone while Dipper struggled to carry down their luggage. He looked as if he hadn't slept in days, and his hair was messier than ever under Wendy's hat, but when he looked up and caught Pacifica's gaze, he gave her a sheepish yet happy smile. She just snorted a quiet laugh and snapped her fingers so one of her servants could carry the luggages for him. 

  He awkwardly gave the butler the luggages before hurrying towards the townsfolk and accepting their welcomes, but not before giving Pacifica a thankful, bright smile and a small wave. She blushed slightly but waved back with a small smile. After a good half hour of the twins being welcomed, Pacifica strolled through the crowd -everyone practically making way for her- and she smiled slightly at the youngest Pines twins. "So, like, I got my parents to bring our carriage here so you can, like, have a ride around town and stuff."

  Mabel squealed and swiftly pulled the daffodil-yellow blonde into a hug, pulling the older off the ground before plopping her besides Dipper. "Oh thank you thank you thank you, thank you!" When the brunette pulled away -and bound away with Waddles to the carriage- the blonde was left starring blankly at the spot Mabel was originally at moments before. 

  Dipper laughed quietly at the blonde's reaction, which she responded by glaring -albeit playfully- at him and huffing. "What are you laughing at?" 

  The brunet just shook his head with a light laugh before giving her a side hug and a soft smile. "It's good to see you again Paz." 

  Fighting back a blush, Pacifica smirked and flipped her long, blonde hair over her shoulder. "Of course you missed me, who wouldn't?" As they started towards the carriage, she noticed his face fall slightly and a small frown beginning to cross his features. "Hey, you okay?"

  "Just... tired." Dipper turned to face the blonde again and sighed, leaning slightly onto her. "I'm still getting nightmares from-from-"

  Pacifica quickly shushed him before managing a small smile. "Hey, maybe you could, like, come over for the night and maybe, I don't know, have a movie night?" She blushed slightly as she heard herself. "N-not that I like you like that or anything stupid." 

  The brunet flushed at that, hazel-brown eyes widening slightly. "I- yeah! Yeah, totally!" He then noticed Mabel, bouncing all around the carriage, and spoke up again. "Uhh, do you want Mabel to come over too, o-or just us tw-two?" His face became a brighter red at that. 

The blonde girl nodded, face flushed a bright pink color. “Y-yeah, if you want I guess.”

“Yeah!” Dipper buried before clearing his throat and rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “I-I mean, you and Mabel need to catch up too right? Yeah, of course you do, you’re friends, at least that’s what Mabel told me, I should shut up now.” 

He let out an awkward laugh, which Pacifica laughed at in return. “It’s fine, I guess we’re still awkward huh? Do you want to, I don’t know, watch a movie marathon? You still like mythical creatures and monsters right?” Dipper nodded silently, helping the blonde onto the carriage before telling his sister to sit down. “Cool, so movies and dinner at my place, say, tomorrow night?”

Before Dipper could respond, Mabel grinned and fist-pumped the air. “Yeah! Woo-hoo! Movie marathons!” The blonde and the younger brunet shared an exasperated look before chuckling and cheering along with the bubbly Pines twin.  
 **-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE SUMMARY!!!
> 
> Any hoops, until next time! Love, Hugs, and Skittle Guns! CIAO!!!


End file.
